Episode 5247 (2nd September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Luke tells Ollie that he has some big plans following his return to Hollyoaks. Breda seems to feel guilty after Diane tells the kids and her that there's no such thing as a happy ever after. Sienna and Liberty are excited that the insemination is finally happening. Diane breaks the news to the kids that Tony isn't returning home. Sinead is furious at Diane. The kids blame themselves for Tony's disappearance. Sinead snaps at Diane and Breda. Sinead tells Diane not to give up on Tony. Darren is uncomfortable with Luke's presence and Mandy assures Luke that he can stay for as long as he wants. She reminds Darren that his ex is also sleeping on the couch. Cindy tells Ollie that they need to talk. Cleo worries about being a mature student after Leela tells her that Peri is also on the course. Mitchell assures her that she is going to be amazing. Sienna tells Brody that the clinic informed her that she only has two healthy eggs and asks him to keep it quiet to Liberty for now. Breda explodes at Jack and tells him to leave her alone - all witnessed by Leela. Ollie stresses when Cindy tells him that he wants to tell Luke the truth. Leela asks Diane about Breda being weird and Leela tells Diane of Tony's suspicions of Sylver was the killer. Diane worries that Tony may have found the killer and goes to confront Sylver. Mandy talks to Darren about Luke staying with them. Diane confronts Sylver with the same suspicions as Tony. Sylver storms off when Diane tells him that they'll see what the police think. Cindy tells Tom that he's a fantastic father to Steph. She texts Luke to meet up with him. Jack informs Breda that Sylver would be a suspect and Breda throws him out. Sylver asks Breda to leave too. Breda offers to make things better after she notices him get upset. Luke introduces himself to Walter. Liberty watches videos on births. Liberty is horrified but Sienna tries to change her kind about it. Sienna tells Liberty about what the clinic told her and Liberty secretly panics. Breda assures Sylver that he's not going to prison. Mitchell decides to quiz Cleo on what she read in her books. Breda talks about making the "ultimate sacrifice" before walking upstairs on Oakdale Drive. Sienna and Brody are upset to find that Liberty has changed her mind about being the surrogate. Luke shows a romantic dinner he has prepared for himself and Mandy. Breda overhears Diane and Leela say that Diane confronted Sylver. Breda tells Diane that she needs to tell her the awful truth about Tony. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Steph Cunningham-Lomax - Isabella Hibbert *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. *Luke Morgan first appears in the Introduction Sequence in this episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019